Do I ask him?
by ni-you-wo-de-xin
Summary: [HIATUS, CONSIDERING DISCONTINUING] When two foreign exhange girls rock a aTokyo high school and decide to play matchmaker, what could possibly go wrong?SasuNaru GaaraOC NejiOC
1. Do I ask him?

**Okay people, this is my third fic ever. If you're reading this, then please read my other two also. Lol. Okay, well, this is kind of a personal feeling that I just wanted to express somehow withought using names, so I decided to put it into a SasuNaru shonen-ai fic kinda thing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, even though it would be so cool if I did. If I did own Naruto though, most of the characters would really want to kill me right now.**

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Sasuke's POV:

I was training, by myself, as usual. I was thinking about a certain somebody. His blonde hair, and the way he laughed when one of his friends did something stupid. I talked to him every day, but more as friends. I think e knows how I feel about him, but not how much I really mean it.

I try not to show it, and if he hadn't been told, I don't think he ever would have found out. Even m friends were surprised to find out that I had a crush on the dobe.

_Better to stay just friends than to try something more and be shot down, and then risk him never talking to me again._

My friends keep telling me to g or it. Something Neji said though really makes me think about asking him. He said, "I think he does like you, he just doesn't know that he likes you yet."

The thing is though; I'm afraid that if I ask him to go out with me sometime, he'll think I'm joking and turn me down. That would be terrible. I know that joking isn't really something that I do very often, especially not about relationship related things.

Ever since it became rather public knowledge that I like the dobe, Hinata, who once talked to me a bit, seems to be avoiding me like the plague. I asked Kiba about it, and he said that it's just because she knows that he would rather go out with me than her. I feel sorry for her.

I put a CD in m CD player.

_If I had to, I would put myself right beside you,_

Of course I would.

_So let me ask, would you like that? Would you like that?_

Yes, would you like it?

_And I don't mind, if you say this love is the last time,_

Well, actually, I would mind.

_So let me ask, would you like that? Do you like that? No?_

Well, I would hope that you would like it.

_Something's getting in the way, something's just about to break, I will try to find my place, in the diary of Jane._

Well, I would personally prefer the diary of Naruto…

_So tell me how it should be. Try to find out, what makes you tick,_

Or maybe you'll tell me…

_As I lie down, sore and sick, do you like that?_

I should hope not. Unless you're lying there with me...

_Do you like that? There's a fine line, between love and hate, and I don't mind, just let me say that I like that, oh I like that._

This was one of my favorite songs, Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin. I would have listened to the whole thing too, had my cell phone not beeped. It was a text message from one of my friends. It said simply "**do it"**

I had been told that all day! By do it, he meant ask Naruto on a date. We got out early from the academy this Thursday because the teachers were preparing the grade cards for this term. I was thinking about asking him on a date for that day.

I can't go to the movies though, because the younger class is being taken there to watch some stupid movie. Too many familiar faces. Most times me and my friends go to the center of town to get some coffee, so that could work, and my horoscope (yes, I get my horoscope sent to my cell phone every morning) said that this Wednesday was a good day for relationships for me.

Naruto's POV:

It was the day before me; Lee and Tenten were going to get some coffee at the center of town because we got out of school early. Report cards, you know? Lee and Tenten were going as a couple, and I was just an annoying third wheel, but I ad nothing better to do. Konohamaru was going to the movies with his class. No that there would be much fun in dragging a kid like that around town when a bunch of people I knew from the academy were going to be there.

Shika was going with Ino, and Chouji had a ticket for two free plates of barbeque at his favorite restaurant, so he was going to be too busy.

I was walking down the hallway, daydreaming (as usual), when I happened to bump into Sasuke. I was expecting him to yell at me for not looking where I was gong or something, but he just looked embarrassed and mumbled something inaudible before walking away. He had been avoiding me recently.

Sasuke's POV:

I should have just asked him then. The final bell's gonna ring in about ten minutes. I usually hang around with Naruto's group for ten minutes after school before going home, so I guess I'll have to drag him away from his friends and ask him then. I could always ask him for a weekend date at the movies on Friday. My horoscope said that that was good to, right?

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAI

So tell me what you think please. I honestly don't know what should happen next. Should Sasuke ask Naruto out after school, or should he wait until Friday? Should he ask and be turned down? I don't know, you guys tell me.


	2. Foreign exchange girls

**I know I didn't update for months, but I kinda abandoned this fic, but I didn't have the heart to delete it. I decided that I'm gonna make another chapter. Who knows, maybe all will go well and I'll keep going.**

**This fic is based on personal experience basically, like, the underlying plot and all, so don't blame me if it's not all sunshine and daisies, okay?**

**To clear things up, they're regular, 14 year old high school freshmen in Tokyo Japan. When I said in that last chapter that Sasuke was training, I mean soccer practice training. Running sprints and stuff. Sorry for any confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naru-chan, or any of the other characters except for Zo-chan I kinda own Dessy-chan too, but she's a real person… You get what I'm trying to say though, right? The rest are Kishimoto's job.**

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Sasuke's POV:

There are these two new foreign exchange students who just arrived from America last week. I can't exactly figure out what their names are, because they don't really speak any Japanese. I think they learned the few words they know from watching anime (guilty as charged!). They call each other Dessy-chan and Zo-chan. Not real names in my opinion.

Even though they're both girls, they don't seem to fawn over me like the rest of them. For this I'm grateful.

"Dessy-chan" is huge. She's as tall as Iruka-sensei, and not much shorter than Kakashi-sensei. She says that she's 5 feet and 7 inches tall, but I measure things in centimeters. I'm 153.2 centimeters (courtesy of leafninja. com), and she's 173.7 centimeters. She say's I'm 5 feet. She wears glasses, and her hair is brown and insanely curly, the likes of which Japan has never seen.

"Zo-chan" is much smaller than Dessy-chan, but still taller than me. Not by much though. She just loves rubbing it in my face. She's an annoying, obnoxious person in my opinion. She also wears glasses, but her long brown hair is pin straight.

The two of them have taken a liking to Naruto-kun. I'm pretty sure it's purely friendship, but he's so immersed in trying to learn English from them that he hasn't been spending much time with me. I know I sound like a jealous fool, but get over it.

Although, I have to admit they did help me improve my grades in English language class. Needless to say, they're passing with flying colors.

I don't really think I need to worry about either of them taking my Naruto from me, because Dessy-chan seems to spend most of her free moments stuck to Gaara's arms, or, what would have been his arm, if he wasn't so tiny (did you know he's only 4 foot 8? Once again, courtesy of leafninja. com). Because of the size difference of over a foot, she tended to randomly pick him up in the hallways, and call him Panda-kun. This sufficiently pissed him off, and while no one, not even seniors here would dare to pick a fight with Gaara, she's a whole other story. Not even Gaara is crazy enough to fight a giant (Dessy, I'm sorry to make you sound so huge, but come on! You're over a foot taller than you're Gaara-kun though! Even if not so with the other Gaara, but I'm not gonna get into that right now…).

Zo-chan didn't bother me wither, because while Dessy was away, she was contented with harassing Hyuuga Neji, the class president. He's taller than her though (he's 5 foot 2, I'm 5 foot 1!). He seemed to just shrug it off though, although I could see his eye twitch every time she called him feminine, Hyugga-kun or Neji-kun. Hinata found it quite funny however, and would never pass up an opportunity to laugh at him for it.

Naruto's POV:

There are these two foreign exchange girls. Their Japanese isn't so good, but their English is awesome! They've really helped me get my grade up. Sasuke too. He's been acting kinda weird lately though. Whenever Dessy-chan and Zo-chan come over to tutor me in English, Sasuke has to bring them over because they just can't seem to find it on their own. He usually stays around to help them find their way back to their apartment, but he seems so dazed and out of it. Although one time I could have sworn I caught him staring at me.

They're really nice, but Zo-chan is tall (finally! Someone who thinks so! W00t!), but Dessy-chan is HUGE!!! Yes, someone else who agrees with me.) I mean, I was always one of the shorter kids (Naruto's also 4 foot 8 courtesy of leafninja. com. They're all so tiny!!!!!), but she's as tall as Iruka-sensei!

We go to ramen a lot, the three of us with Sasuke sometimes tagging along. I think Zo-chan is almost as anorexic as Sasuke, but whenever I bring it up; she hits me over the head and tells me "DON'T GO THERE TINY!" All in all, they're nice people. I especially love the way Dessy can get Gaara to shut up. I think they'd make a cute couple…if he was walking on stilts that is (gomen, gomen, I'll stop with the short jokes for this chapter Gaara-kun.)

Zo-chan's POV:

It's way too obvious to tell that Sasuke likes Naruto. The way he stares at him during out tutoring sessions when he thinks he isn't looking, or the way his eyebrow twitches every time "Awww, isn't Naru-chan just too kawaii???" I think he should ask him out. I mean, they'd make a really cute couple. Then again, so would Gaara and Dessy and Ino and Shika and me and Neji.

Dessy-chan's POV:

I LOVE GAARA-KUN!!!!!

Sasuke's POV:

You know, Gaara still owes me a favor. Maybe I'll get him to go out with Despina-san (yes, they finally told me their real names!). That's one less person to deal with. And with her gone, Zoe-san will probably leave too. Then, she's most likely going to become Neji's problem. My tour guide duty assigned by Principal Jyraia was over two weeks ago.

Gaara's POV:

Damn that Uchiha. I was hoping he'd forget about that favor I owed him. Alas, Gaara never goes back on his word. I have a date next Friday night. Good thing Neji owes me one.

Neji's POV:

I suppose it was fate that telling Gaara-san that I owe him a favor would come back to bite mw. I'm going on a double date with him and the two foreign exchange girls next Friday. I think I have the short one though. One of the few things in this life that can make me laugh is seeing Gaara being carried around campus by that girl.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

**Hopefully it won't take me as long to come up with the next chapter. It's gonna be the story of their double date.**

**While typing this chapter, I realized that it's not really following the real story anymore. It's mostly all fiction this chapter. I give up on real life. The real story is too depressing.**

**Hint: In the real version, Dessy-chan and I both loose.**


	3. Hot Topic?

**Okay people, so it seems that this fic has gone from being more of a shonen-ai to being more of a comedy. That's okay; I'm working on balancing it all out. The first chapter was shonen-ai, the second chapter was comedy, and this one will be a mixture of them both.**

**Disclaimer: If I really owned Naruto, you think any of this would happen?**

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Zo-chan's POV:

Dessy-chan is over my house. We're preparing for our DATES!!!! (Fan girl screeches to be heard from miles around).

I'm attempting to brush out Dessy-chan's hair, but it's so curly that I'm really just moving the knots to the bottom, while ripping out large chunks. Believe me; I've already broken three of my favorite brushes on her hair…

After brushing hair, we're doing our nails. Mine are this awesome metallic purple color (Dessy, you now the one I'm talking abut, right? I'm wearing it right now!), and Dessy has on some cool black.

"Okay Dessy, we've gotta figure out clothes." (Horror screeches and lightning flashes with the organs are heard in the background) "Dessy, I'm going to make you look kickass! Trust me!" (Despina sweat drops)

Dessy-chan's POV:

Zo-chan's gone insane. Not only did she try to brush my hair, but she's doing my clothes and makeup too. I have been attacked with foundation, eyeliner, nail polish, eye shadow and mascara. I have to admit however, it looks pretty good!

I have some heavy black mascara and black liquid eyeliner, dark blue eye shadow, black nail polish and a flesh tone foundation. W00t gothness!

Then, she opens my closet…

"Zo-chan, you're starting to scare me… Are you sure we have to do this?" I'm not exactly sure if I trust her with this.

She pulls out some black jeans, skateboard sneakers, and a gray T-shirt. Heh, not too bad. I also have to struggle with carrying around a small plain black purse. Well, I guess it could have been worse.

Zo-chan's POV:

Well, I don't think I did too badly with Dessy.

MY TURN!!!!

Some baggy camo cargo pants and a long sleeved black and gray stripped shirt. I cut the left sleeve a bit short though, to show off the tiny shark tattooed on my wrist with the word _requin_** (1)** in cursive under it (see? I didn't forget. Even though they're all in one row now, I guess the names gonna stick, eh Dessy?) I slip on my black skateboard shoes with the neon green laces and a small black purse and I'm almost ready.

I just brush out my hair, side parted so a bit of it falls over my right eye, and add some eyeliner, mascara and eye shadow. Now I'm done too.

Oops, I guess we got a bit excited and started too early. We still have an hour before the guys get here. (Sorry I spent so long explaining outfits and makeup. Bad habit of mine.)

Dessy-chan's POV

Well, it's still a bit early. We've got about an hour to go before the date.

"Hey Zo-Zo, we told the guys we had the night all planned out didn't we… Maybe we should think of a plan?"

Zo-chan's POV:

Oh yeah, I had kinda forgotten about that…

"I have an idea! I think there's a hot topic somewhere around here. We should find it! I mean, how kawaii would they look in Goth clothes?"

General POV:

The two girls fought powerful nosebleeds thinking of Gaara and Neji in tight black shirts and chain pants.

The doorbell rang. The girls had been fantasizing for exactly 55 minutes.

Dessy-chan's POV:

"They're here!!!!!" I grabbed Zo-Zo's hand and dragged her to the front door. I opened it. There was Gaara, in black pants and a black T-shirt. He smiled awkwardly.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi…" I said.

Zo-chan's POV:

Neji was wearing black jeans and a white T-shirt, his adorably long hair in its regular ponytail. KAWAII!!!!!!!!

Gaara's POV:

Damn. I didn't realize she that was hot…

Neji's POV:

Shit, maybe this night won't be so bad after all.

Dessy-chan/ Zo-chan's POV:

Must. Not. Nosebleed!!!!

Dessy-chan's POV:

I was the first to speak up after the awkward silence and staring.

"Come on guys, we've got the night all planned out!" Wit that, I grabbed Gaara's hand, forcing it to be slightly raised (Gomen Gaara-kun, but I've got 11 inches on you!)

Zoe grabbed Neji's hand (only half an inch height difference) and the four of us took off down the street.

Gaara's POV:

Why. Am. I. So. Damn. Short!!!!

Neji's POV:

Where the hell are they taking us?

Zo-chan's POV:

(Fan girl screech in my mind) I'm holding Neji's hand!!!!!!!!

General POV:

The two enthusiastic girls and two exhausted boys finally arrive outside a store 3 miles away from the girl's apartment. They had made it here in record time, only 20 minutes.

The boys looked up at the sign. Hot Topic.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

**(1): Requin is French for shark. It's a long story, so don't ask.**


	4. Clubbing

**Okay, I know, this is my third chapter in one day, but I'm on a role, so work with me here peoples!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I only own Zo-chan and Dessy-chan. I also own the ideas used to create this fic. I do however give partial credit to Dessy-chan, because she helped me come up with a bunch of ideas.**

**P.S. If you want to know the long story about requin, e-mail me from the link in my profile.**

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Zoe's POV:

"Well Neji-kun, Gaara-kun? What are you two waiting for?"

Neji's POV:

I looked up at the store in front of us. I could see that it was filled with… what's the word I'm looking for again? Oh, right Goth clothing. Even more so than what Gaara wears. I can't believe I'm about to go in there.

Gaara's POV:

Do they want me to go in there?

Dessy-chan's POV:

"We don't have all night guys!" I grab Gaara's hand and drag him through the doors.

Zo-chan's POV:

I follow Dessy's lead. We have now successfully lead the two boys into Hot Topic.

I go over to the chain pants rack and pick up a cute baggy black sown with a great blue thread. It only has two chains hanging off the right side. Goth light.

"Neji-kun, come here a second, would you?" He turns around and walks towards me. I hold the pants up to him.

"Yes, definitely your color." Then I turned around and continued shopping. Neji sweat dropped behind me and walked away to go join Gaara sitting in a corner attempting to assess the situation.

Then I found them.

"Dessy! Dessy! I found them!!!!!"

Dessy ran over to me. This was what we had mainly come here looking for. I had to restrain another nosebleed just thinking about it.

Dessy-chan's POV:

W00t! We finally found them!!

"Gaara-kun! Neji-kun! Get over here!"

The two boys grudgingly walk over, dragging their feet on the ground as they do.

Neji-s POV:

What. The. Hell. Is. That…Thing?

Gaara's POV:

Oh no, she cannot be serious.

General POV:

The two girls shoved small bundles into their boyfriends' arms and pushed them into the changing rooms.

Five minutes later, they emerged.

The two girls could no longer hold back nosebleeds and squeals of delight.

The two boys were wearing chain pants, black and red for Gaara, black and blue for Neji, and the tightest black T-shirts in the store that would stay on the boys' frames. They were frowning.

Zo-chan's POV:

ZOMFG!!!!!!! He's so hot!

I ran over and glomped Neji. I couldn't help myself. The way the shirt fit perfectly over his muscular frame, and the baggy pants made his legs look longer, and, and…too much more to explain. I just locked my arms around his neck and refused to let go for another two minutes or so.

Dessy-chan's POV:

SQEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAL!!!!!

Neji's POV:

Ummm… what is this _person_ doing on my neck?

General POV:

The two girls grabbed their boyfriends, and dragged them, still dressed in club attire, to the checkout counter.

"Umm… can we please purchase these clothes?" The two girls asked pointing at their boyfriends.

"Sure thing" said the lady at the checkout counter. Despina picked Gaara up and put him on the counter. The lady scanned the price tags, put his original clothes in a bag for him, and Despina paid.

They then repeated the process, but Neji refused to be picked up. He instead jumped up onto the counter. He had six inches or so on Gaara after all (I know it seems like much, but I'm just using the information I got from leafninja. com).

Neji's POV:

I was now wearing strange clothing. The pants felt heavy because of the chains, and the shirt felt way too tight.

They were being dragged through a dark alley.

"Are you sure this is the right way? And may I inquire as to where we are going?"

Zoe squealed.

"You are so kawaii when you talk like that!" she said.

I rolled my eyes.

Zo-chan's POV:

We finally got to the club we'd been dragging the boys too.

When it was almost our turn to get in, Gaara asked me "Aren't we too young to get into a club?"

I simply laughed at him.

"Oh Gaara, yee of little faith."

He looked at me with an inquisitive glare.

When we got to the door, mean looking bouncer stared back at us.

"Alex! Comment ca va mon ami? Ca fait trop long temps, non? Tu t'en souviens de Dess?"**(1)**

Neji's POV:

I was utterly dumbfounded. What was she saying? Was that…French?

Bouncer's POV:

"Zoe! Mon dieu, t'est ci grande maintenant! T'as quelle age maintenant? 13 ans deja? T'est la avec le quelle?"**(2)**

"Je suis avec Neji, celui avec les long cheveux brun.. Dess est avec Gaara, avec les cheveux rouges."**(3)** Zoe said.

"Il n'est pas mal! Alors, entrez!"**(4)**

I lifted the velvet rope for them and let the two cute couples walk in.

Gaara's POV:

Hearing my name so many times in a language I didn't comprehend bothered me.

"Despina, what was she saying?" I asked.

"Oh, the bouncer's an old friend of hers. From the time we stayed in France.

Well, there's something I didn't know.

Neji's POV:

"You speak French?"

"Of course!" Zoe said with a smile.

The club was dark; and loud. There was loud music playing from all sides, but not your average club techno-pop, more rock music.

I'm pretty sure that this song was called 'I'm still here'.

Zoe dragged me onto the dance floor and started dancing. She was rather uncoordinated, but it was kind of cute. I noticed she was singing.

"I am a question to the world, not an answer to be heard, or a moment, that's held in you arms. And what do you think you'd ever say, I won't listen anyway. You don't know me, and I'll never be what you want, me to be."

She was actually very good singer.

I took her hands in mine, and we started moving together.

Gaara's POV:

"And what, do you think you'd understand? I'm a boy, no I'm a man. You can't take me, and throw me away." Despina was singing. A bit off key, but she was a very good dancer. She moved in time wit the music perfectly.

I started dancing alongside her.

Dessy-chan's POV:

Gaara was dancing with me. Me! I decided to take advantage of the moment. I took his hands in mine. He seemed a bit shocked at first, but then got used to it. I soon noticed that Neji and Zoe were dancing together too. And she was singing. Good for her.

Neji's POV:

"And how, could you learn what's never shown? Yeah you stand here on your own. You don't know me, 'cause I'm not here."

"Neji! You sing?!?" she asked, a bit of disbelief in her voice.

"Among other things."

She gave me a hug. I was startled for a moment, but I hugged back.

Gaara's POV:

This was going really well.

"Hey, Despina."

She leaned down. I blushed. Stupid height difference.

"What's up Gaara-kun?" she asked.

Well, it's now or never. I thought to myself.

I leaned forward a bit, and kissed her on the lips.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

**Go Dessy!!!! You go girl! W00t!**

**(1): Alex, how's it going my friend? It's been a long time, hasn't it? You remember Despina?**

**(2): Zoe! My gosh! You've gotten so big! How old are you now? 13 years old already? So, which one are you here with?**

**(3): I'm with Neji, the one with the long brown hair. Dess is here with Gaara. The redhead.**

**(4): He's not bad looking, well go on in!**

**A/N: So, what do you think people? I know I'm stretching the date out forever, and I'm uploading a million chapters in one day, but too bad. I'm on a roll, so you're gonna have to deal with it.**


	5. Going home

**Okay, so last chapter, Dessy got her flirt on with Gaara, and Zoe found out Neji could sing.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, the way things are going in this fic.**

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Dessy-chan's POV:

I'm kissing Gaara!!!!!!

And Gaara's kissing me!!!!!!

And he kissed me first!!!!!!

I kissed back. Hard.

It was a long, passionate kiss. When I thought that my lungs were about to explode, I broke the kiss. Gaara smiled up at me. Stupid eight difference.

I smiled back, and we continued dancing. Unfortunately, the size difference prevented us from getting much closer, unless I wanted Gaara's face smashed into my chest, and no, I have much more self-respect than that.

Gaara's POV:

Stupid height difference.

Zo-chan's POV:

Gaara just kissed Dessy! They were making out!!!!!! OMG! I can't believe Dessy made out before me!

Neji and I continues dancing, getting closer and closer, until the space between us was almost nonexistent.

They continued dancing, smiling, and singing and moving closer, and suddenly there was no space left between them at all.

It was magical.

Neji's POV:

It was my first make-out session.

And, I rather liked it.

I should do this more often.

And in fact, I kissed her again.

Dessy-chan's POV:

I kissed him again.

General POV:

When the two couples finally broke for air, the noticed the other couple making out with each other. Dess and Zoe ran over to each other.

The two boys went off to the bar to get some sodas while the girls dished on their first make-out sessions.

Dessy-chan's POV:

"Ohmigod!Weweredancing,he'ssuchagreatdancer,andthenhekisedme,anditwassowonder-ful,and,and,and,OHMIGOD!!!!!"

"Well,weweredancing,andsinging,anddidyouknowNejicouldsing?Andhe'sreallygoodatit-too,andthenwewerecloserandcloserandcloserandthenhekissedme,thenhekissedmeagain!" Zoe said.

We were so excited we were saying all these things in just one breath.

General POV:

When the boys came back with two sodas each, they gave one to each girl.

When they were done with their sodas, they decided it was time to go home.

The boys walked the girls home. It was a long, quiet walk.

When they got there, no one wanted to say goodbye. There was an awkward silence.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." Neji said

"Yeah."

"See you soon." Despina said.

"Yeah."

With that, the two kissed each other briefly on the lips, and the boys turned to leave, and the girls turn to go inside.

After the girls had gone inside and the boys were halfway down the street, they stopped and turned around. They looked at the lights on in the apartment building on last time, then left.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

**I know it wasn't the greatest chapter ever, but I needed to wrap up the date. Hopefully I'll make another chapter or more tomorrow.**


	6. SasuNaru yaoi plan part one

**Okay people, here's the next chapter! Know you've all been waiting for it (well, Dessy has at least). I apologize if it's not as good as the ones yesterday (if you thought those were any good that is). I was on a roll yesterday, but today I'm just attempting to piece together the ideas that I have. Can you believe I made a list of funny things I need to put into this fic?**

**I know, I have no life.**

**Note: Hopefully, in this chapter or one of the next ones, there will be some ShikaIno.**

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Sasuke's POV:

I wonder how that date thing with Gaara and Despina-san went on Friday. It must have been terrible. I mean, just the height thing alone (I know, I've already started on the height cracks. Gomen Dessy!)! I hear he got Neji to go out with the other one. Zoe-san I believe her name was.

Naruto's POV:

Monday. I hate Mondays. No Ichiraku's on Mondays.

Gaara's POV:

Monday! Finally!

Neji's POV:

I never thought I would be looking forward to a Monday.

Dessy-chan's POV:

W00t! Monday! School (OMG! Am I glad that there's school for once? Creepy.)! There's Gaara at school!

Zo-chan's POV:

Mondaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

Shikamaru's POV:

(Don't ask me why I put this in here, but I did, so deal.)

I hate alarm clocks they're so troublesome.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI—AT SCHOOL—AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

General POV:

Sasuke was early, as was usual, and he was sitting in his normal seat in the back of the classroom.

Gaara was also early, and so was Neji. Nothing unusual there either.

However, today Gaara and Neji sat in front of Sasuke, with two desks in between them. Both boys claimed on of those desks with their books.

Sasuke's POV:

Why are these people sitting here? And why are they reserving desks?

General POV:

Gaara turns around to face Sasuke.

"Yo, Sasuke, thanks for setting me up with Despina-chan."

Neji turned around also.

"Yes, thank you. Had you not set Gaara up with her, he never would have had me join him for a double date with Zoe-chan."

Sasuke's POV:

What. The. Hell? They're not supposed to thank me for that!!!

And… oh gosh. Don't tell me that that's why they're reserving desks. And, WHAT ARE THEY WEARING?

General POV:

Sure enough, the two boys had gone back to Hot Topic after deciding that those clothes weren't so bad after all.

Gaara was wearing a rather tight black "Death Cab for Cutie" T-shirt and black and red chain pants.

Neji was wearing a gray "Dresden Dolls" tee, and black and green chain pants.

The sudden addition of this much black to their wardrobes made both boys look very pale.

Then the classroom door swung open.

The two girls walked in.

Despina was clad in a baggy blue "Death Cab for Cutie" concert tee and dark blue jeans with skateboard sneakers and black and pink leg warmers over the jeans.

DOT. DOT. DOT.

Zoe was wearing a dark purple plaid miniskirt over black jeans and plain black long sleeve shirt. She was wearing a bunch of necklaces and bracelets. Her hair was in a strange, messy "bun" on top of her head (really, I just piled all my hair on top of my head and threw a clip in).

DOT. DOT. DOT.

Sasuke's POV:

What the hell is wrong with people!!!!!

Zo-chan's POV:

"OMG! You guys look so adorable in Goth! Neji!!! Is that "Dresden Dolls"?!? I LOVE THEM!"

I promptly launch into singing _Coin Operated Boy_. Dessy-chan starts singing along with me.

_Both of us_

"_Coin, operated boy._

_Sitting on a shelf, he is just a toy._

_But I turn him on,_

_Then he comes to life, automatic joy,_

_That is what I want,_

_A,_

_Coin, operated boy." _

"Okay, we're done now!"

Neji and Gaara sweat dropped. I laughed.

Neji's POV:

Squeal! I love that song!

General POV:

The four of them took their seats when the rest of the students started filing into the class. When Naruto entered the room, Zoe whispered something to Despina, and the two of them got up, Zoe held his arms, and Despina picked him up. The two of them brought the defeated yellow-haired boy over to their "group" and had him sit next to Sasuke.

Naruto's POV:

What are those crazy girls thinking?

Zo-chan's POV:

Dessy and I had discussed this last night. We had a plan, and this was phase one.

"Hey guys, so we were thinking, since there's no school on Wednesday, why don't we all go on, like, a triple date? It's karaoke night at that club we brought you guys to last time, and there's discount fare if you go with six people or more! What do you think?"

Neji and Gaara seemed to ponder it for about thirty milliseconds before agreeing.

"But, who's going to be the third couple? Did Sakura finally say yes to Lee?" Gaara asked.

"Of course not! Please, like that will ever happen. Maybe the day Neji cuts his hair as short as yours Gaara!"

I could have sworn I heard a squeak coming from Neji's direction.

I leaned over and gave him a huge hug. "Don't worry Neji-kun! I'd never do that to you! I love your hair too much!!!" I said, holding his ponytail with one hand.

Sasuke's POV:

So, I wonder who the next couple is gonna be…

Naruto's POV:

And I'm here why again?

Gaara's POV:

I can see where they're going with this. Trying to play a little match-maker? Well, this could be fun. AS long as I get to stay with Dess.

Dessy-chan's POV:

I can't believe they don't suspect this!

"Well, obviously the third couple is you two!" I said, pointing at a slouching Sasuke and a Naruto who was seemingly absorbed by the button on his ball point.

When they heard the news, the two of the straightened up and stared at me.

"WHAT!!!!!" They said simultaneously,

Gaara's POV:

I SO CALLED THAT! OH YEAH! (Sorry. Little OOC moment for Gaara-kun there).

Sasuke's POV:

Hmmm… This is my chance!

"Well, why not? We'll go as friends. Gaara and Neji attempting to sing is something that might be fun."

"Neji-kun's a very good singer!" Zoe practically shrieked while clamping on to the boys neck.

"And, Gaara-kun and I don't sing, we dance!" Despina said.

"Mm." The two boys said in agreement.

"Whatever."

"Well, okay. I guess this could be fun." Naruto decided.

Zo-chan's POV:

Mwhuahahahaha. SasuNaru yaoi plan stage one, COMPLETE!

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

**Okay people, I know that that chapter wasn't very good, but too bad for you peoples.**


	7. Enter Tachi kun!

**Okay people, this is when they're at the karaoke bar, and some of the songs are in French, but I'm not gonna translate them. Takes too long, and I'm too lazy for that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own Zoe and Despina, but she's a really person, so I own her character in this fic. Not her actual soul though. I also don't own these songs. They're owned by Good Charlotte, Johnny Rzeznik, Alain Souchon, and Aldebert.**

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

**At that nice bar from the other day**

General POV:

Naruto and Sasuke sat next to each other at the bar drinking cokes and watching the ensuing chaos before them. Despina and Gaara were dancing, still, and Zoe and Neji were dancing too, but the frequently took brakes to join the two boys and drink something.

In fact, here they came now.

The two, very out of breath, came and sat at the bar.

"One diet coke… Neji?" Zoe asked.

"Another diet coke please." He replied.

"Sure thing." said the bartender.

After Zoe had finished drinking her coke, and Neji was still sipping slowly and contentedly, the announcer on the stage called Zoe up.

"Huh?" Neji seemed confused. Apparently he hadn't known that she was going to go sing some karaoke on the stage.

"Would Zoe please come to the stage? Zoe. Singing _Hold On_ by "Good Charlotte" The announcer said into the microphone.

"See ya later Neji-kun!" Zoe said as she ran off through the crowd towards the stage.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Zo-chan's POV:

The background music starts.

There are a bunch of stage lights and neon colored ones flashing everywhere.

One 2, 3, 4. Two, 2, 3, 4. I count out the measures until 8.

Then I begin.

(Note: Zoe singing/ **Neji Singing**/ _Both singing_)

"This world,

This world is gone.

But you don't,

You don't have to go.

You feel inside,

You're feeling lonely.

And no one seems to care.

Your mother's gone,

And your father hits you.

This pain you cannot bare.

And we all bleed the same way as you do.

And we all have the same things to go through.

Hold on,

If you feel like letting go.

Hold on,

It gets better than you know.

Your days,

You say they're way too long.

And you're nights,

_You can't sleep at all._"

I looked to the side to see Neji there singing with me. I smiled as I kept on going.

"Hold on.

You're not sure what you're waiting for,

**But you don't want to know more.**

**And you're not sure what you're looking for,**

But you don't want to know more.

_And we all bleed the same way that you do._

_And we all have the same things to go through._

**Hold on,**

**If you feel like letting go.**

Hold on,

It gets better than you know.

Don't stop looking,

You're one step closer,

Don't stop searching,

_It's not over._

_Hold on."_

By the time the song was over, the entire bar was cheering, and I could see Sasuke and Naruto screaming and clapping with the rest of the crowd too.

I was so happy. I grabbed Neji's hand and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, right there on the stage.

We ran down, hand in hand. Dess, Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke were all waiting for us at the bar, two waters ready for us.

"You guys were awesome!" Naruto yelled! "Neji! I didn't know you could sing!!!"

"Calm down Dobe." Sasuke said coolly.

"Oh come on Sasuke, you know we're awesome!" I taunted him, throwing an arm over Neji's shoulder and pulling him to my side. The sudden action causing him to almost fall off his stool.

General POV:

"The dance contest will begin in fifteen minutes. All contestants please sign up at the deejay table. All contestants please sign up at the deejay table." The announcer announced (I had to say that).

"Gaara-kun! Dessy-kun! You too should join!!!!" I screamed.

Dess grabbed Gaara by the wrist and led him over to the deejay's table to sign up.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA—FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER—AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Despina and Gaara were holding hands and swinging in time with the beat perfectly.

Two songs were played, _Carpe Diem_ by "Aldebert"

Des was singing loudly from the dance floor, but you couldn't hear her because they were right next to the speakers. You could only see her lips moving. I was singing in a whisper from my stool at the bar.

"Le cerlce des poètes Disparus,

Passant la veille,

Sur la troisième chaine.

Elle avait décrit au correcteur sur son trouse En daim,

Carpe Diem."

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Dessy-chan's POV:

"OMG! Gaara-kun! That was so much fun!!! I can't believe we won!"

"Yeah." He said, out o breath.

Hmmm… I wonder if this would work…

I was walking behind him. I leaned a bit lower, lower, lower, success! My chin was now resting on a tuft of red hair.

"You know Gaara-kun, you're the perfect size for this."

He seemed to consider revolution for a moment, and then decided against it.

I gave him a big hug.

Naruto sniggered.

"Wow Gaara. Nice." He said.

"Excuse me for a moment Gaara-kun"

I walked over to Naruto and slapped hit him over the head with my fist.

"Eh? What was that for?" He whined. "Sasuke, she hit me!"

"Hn. You deserved it Dobe." was the raven haired boy's reply.

A sudden weight attached itself to my back.

"You did great Dessy!!!!" a very enthusiastic Zoe screeched.

She had glomped** (1)** me, and was presently attached to my back, arms in a stranglehold around my neck.

"Ah. Zoe… choking here!"

She got off.

"Oh, right. Sorry bout that Dessy-chan!" She sweatdropped.

Gaara's POV:

I think I like that whole resting her chin on my head thing. A bit degrading though. I'm like an armrest or something. Oh well. That's what I get for being so short I suppose.

Now, is it just me, or are these two playing match-maker for Sasuke and Naruto?

I think maybe I'll try to get in on their plans a bit more. This could be interesting to watch. Anyway, I suppose I should try and help. Sasuke was the one who set me up with Despina in the first place.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA—NEXT DAY AT ZOE/DESSY'S APPARTMENT—AIAIAIAI

Dessy-chan's POV:

"Hey Zoe, I have a brilliant idea."

"Ooh! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Well…" The two of us launch into a whisper and giggle fest like in the cartoons.

"Perfect! It's settled then!"

"Great! I'll call them then!" Zoe exclaimed.

AIAIAIAIAI—TEN MINUTES AND SEVERAL PHONE CALLS LATER—AIAIAIAI

**(I know that Tachi-kun should only be 19, but too bad people, he's gonna be 21, because I don't know the legal drinking age in Japan.)**

**(P.S. - Since this is just a regular high school fic, Tachi-kun never did anything crazy weird like kill everyone, Kay? He's just your average ignorant older brother. Their parents are on a trip around the world though, so, just imagine them gone.)**

Tachi-kun's POV:

Sasuke's crazy foreign exchange girl friends called me. Apparently, they and their boyfriends are inviting themselves over our house this afternoon.

Them and a small blonde haired boy that is.

They asked me to do them a favor. They asked me to go to a liquor store, and buy them some alcohol. Hey promised me that there would be at least two sober people there though, to make sure that things don't get too out of hand.

I'm not sure why I agreed, but I'm sure it has something to do with the fact that my little brother and the loud kid (Naruto) make an adorable couple.

So, here I am, waiting for two foreign exchange girls with a bag of alcohol, and my brother out at soccer practice.

General POV:

The two girls arrived at the Uchiha mansion.

Tachi (I know it's Itachi, but Tachi-kun just sounds so cute, doesn't it?) answers the door.

"Wow! Tachi-kun! Your house is HUGE!" The two girls exclaim.

Tachi-kun's POV:

Did they just call me Tachi-kun?

Zo-chan's POV:

Yay! Tachi-kun followed through!

"Okay Dessy, here's the big bowl, ladle and insta-party punch mix. I'll go set up the cups and chips over there and call the pizza. Neji, Naruto and Gaara should be here in twenty minutes."

"Kay! Hey, Tachi-kun. Wanna help me find the kitchen?"

"No."

"Well, you will anyway!" Dessy grabbed Tachi-kun's wrist and led him down a random hallway. I'm sure had the two of them not been the same size (Yup! Tachi-kun's 5 foot 7! Source: www. Leafninja. com) he would have put a fight.

TWENTY MINUTES AND A SPIKED BOWL OF INSTA-PARTY PUNCH LATER

General POV:

Everyone was here now, including Sasuke who came ten minutes later than the rest, and was extremely surprised to find a "party" in his house at seven o'clock. That and the fact that his brother had willingly accepted to have them all over. He even paid for the pizza! (Tachi-kun's such a gentleman!)

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

**(1) Glomp: verb. The non-sexual act of lovingly and randomly attacking another with a flying hug.**

**Uh oh. Party, pizza, alcohol… this could be bad.**


	8. Truth or Dare?

**Okay people, here's the new chapter. If there are issues with typing or not having a space in between words in this chapter, it's because I'm working on my dad's laptop right now, and the space bar hates me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own the characters Despina and Zoe.**

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Gaara's POV:

So they _did_ put something in that nasty tasting punch of theirs. I thought it tasted strange. I'm soooooooooooooooo wasted.

I'm pretty sure Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto are drunk too. Although, Naruto most of all. Definitely.

Now, I wonder what they're planning. The two girls aren't drunk at all. I don't think they've had anything to drink at all. Oh, and where's Sasuke's brother? The tall one, with hair longer than Neji's ? Man. Why do I hang out with so many long-haired guys?

Oh well. If I was sober, I'm sure I could figure out what they're planning. For now, better to just give up and give in to them. I'll get angry tomorrow.

Zo-chan's POV:

Okay, step one of the second stage in out SasuNaru yaoi plan, COMPLETE.

All the guys are drunk, and Dess and I remain sober.

"Hey guys, who wants to play truth or dare?"

"Okay." "Sure." "Why not…" "Hn." The sound of someone being hit on the head is heard. "Okay, I'll play."

Okay, here's the only risky part. If we get asked to do something really stupid. Oh well. I guess in the long run it'll be worth it.

"Okay, I'll go first." I announce. I spin the bottle. It lands on Neji. Well, I suppose it's better to start small. Then we'll shock them with the big stuff.

"Okay Neji-kun, truth or dare?"

He seems to think about it for a bit.

"Truth."

"Okay then. Have you ever dressed in drag? Be honest."

A moment of silence. Then;

"Yes."

"Ooooh! When?" Naruto asks.

"For my cousin Hinata's fifth birthday."

"That's so kawaii!" I yell. I run across the circle and give him a hug. He blushes.

"Okay Neji, spin the bottle already." That was Sasuke.

Dessy-chan's POV:

Neji spins the bottle. It lands on me.

"Truth or dare Dessy?"

OMG. Did he just call me Dessy? Yeah, he's really drunk, no doubt about it.

"Ummm…truth."

"Feh. Um, okay then, have you ever been mistaken for a guy?"

Zoe and I burst out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asks.

"Please. She's been confused for a guy so many times it's too many to count." Zoe says in between heavy breaths.

"Oh? Like when?" Gaara-kun asks.

"Oh! There was that time in elementary, remember Zo-Zo? At lunch, and we were in the bathroom, and that little girl went crying to the teacher that there was a boy in the girls room, and we were like, 'What boy?' And then we realized that she meant me? That was so hilarious!"

"Oh my gosh, yeah! I remember that! How could I forget? Or the time at that Greek festival thing you brought me to, and the guy at the Ben and Jerry's booth thought that you were my boyfriend?" she reminds me.

"He WHAT?!?" Gaara yelled, clearly furious.

"Don't worry Gaara-kun! That was like, a million years ago! Don't worry Gaara-kun. You're my boyfriend. Jeez, no need to be so like, overprotective."

Gaara blushed. "Gomen, gomen."

"S'okay Gaara-kun!"

I spin the bottle.

It lands on…

Sasuke's POV:

"Truth or dare?" Despina asks me.

"Truth." I say. I'm such a show-off at heart.

"Yosh! Okay, I dare you to…KISS NARUTO!"

"Wha-" Naruto was cut off by my lips on his.

Naruto's POV:

Ummm… is Sasuke kissing me?

Am I enjoying it?

OMG! I am!!!

I kissed back.

He kissed back.

His hand slipped under my shirt.

My hands snaked through his jet black locks.

Sasuke groans.

I kiss harder.

It's probably been a few minutes by now.

My lungs are on fire.

He breaks the kiss first.

We're both gasping for air.

Everyone's staring at us. Eyes huge. Except for Zoe and Dess. Am I just paranoid, or are they smirking?

Zo-chan's POV:

SasuNaru yaoi plan phase two part two: COMPLETE!

We got the two of them to kiss each other! Although, it worked out a lot better than I'd expected. I didn't expect a full makeout session with groping…

Sasuke blushes and spins the bottle. It lands on Gaara.

"Gaara, truth or dare?" he asks, still blushing.

"Dare."

"Okay. I dare you to… kiss Zoe! Hah! That's my revenge!"

(Jeez. What's with this kid and revenge?)

"Feh." Is Gaara's reply. He leans over and gives me a quick peck on the lips.

Yay! Neji-kun looks jealous! I go over and sit next to him.

"Don't worry Neji-kun! You're more my type." I give him a kiss. This one isn't as long as Sasuke and Naruto's, but it's longer than mine and Gaara's.

Gaara spins the bottle.

Dessy-chan's POV:

"Oh, poor Gaara-kun. Was Sasuke mean to you?" I give him a kiss on the head, and then proceed to lean on him, my left check in his nice red hair.

The bottle lands on Naruto.

I lift my head as Gaara straightens up. He has an evil glint in his eye, and an almost manic smile. He looks over at me.

I think he knows what we're up to.

"Naruto, I dare you to do a strip tease for Sasuke."

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

**Yes, a cliffy. MWUAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil, aren't I?**

**Well, I'll write another chapter like, right after I upload this one. Heh. Three chapters in one day. I knew it! I do write better when I'm sitting on the couch! Of course, I have been on the computer about three times as long…**


	9. Sasuke gets some action

**Okay people, I'm warning you. As much as I would love to do something good with this chapter, I'll probably end up screwing it up.**

**I have more drama in my system today than I should, because a kid I know was arrested today at school for possession of illegal drugs and a bomb threat. I live in a tiny pathetic little suburb town, so this kind of thing is totally unusual and huge news. They had like, five police, a drug dog, a fire truck and ambulance, the kid was handcuffed, and they had an EVACTUATION!**

**Okay, enough abut my life's drama, on with the story!**

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

**Last time:**

"Naruto, I dare you to do a strip tease for Sasuke."

**This time:**

Zo-chan's POV:

"What!" The blonde boy screeched.

"Kami Naruto, stop your incessant screaming. I'm getting a headache." Neji said.

"Ah! You're so adorable. You even talk like that when you're totally wasted!!"

"It's a very simple thing Naruto, you just have to do a trip tease for Sasuke. You're the one who chose dare I might add." Gaara said coolly.

"Should we give you two a little privacy then?" We all turned around to see who the voice came from.

"Tachi-kun! You're here!" Dessy and I ran and glomped him (For the definition of Glomp, see one of the previous chapters. I can't remember which one, but it's in there.).

Tachi-kun sighed.

"Ummm… what did you call him?" Sasuke asked.

"Tachi-kun of course! What else!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" Yes, even the famed Uzumaki Naruto was speechless.

"Well? Would you prefer we gave the two of you some privacy?" Tachi-kun asked again.

Naruto simply pouted. Sasuke didn't do anything whatsoever.

"Okay, we'll leave the two of you, but remember, we'll be able to tell if you're not doing anything. Got that Naru-chan? Sasu-chan?"

And with that, all of us left the room, and Tachi-kun locked Naruto and Sasuke in.

"So how are we going to tell if the two of them aren't just sitting there doing nothing?" Neji asked.

"We're not." Dess replied.

"…"

"Morons."

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI—IN THE ROOM—AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA

Naruto's POV:

"Let's just get this over with. Those guys scare me."

"Hn."

Naruto squinted at Sasuke until his eyes became like little slits.

Suddenly, the sound of music was to be heard from the next room.

"We thought we'd just give you two some _mood music_." You could hear the muffled giggling from in the next room over.

_m-o-m-o-r-m-o-r-n-i-n-g_

_m-o-m-o-r-m-o-r-n-i-n-g_

_m-o-m-o-r-m-o-r-n-i-n-g_

_m-o-m-o-r-m-o-r-n-i-n-g-w-o-o-d_

_If you rock' and roll,_

_Disco,_

_Everybody let's go,_

_Come on everybody,_

_To the Nth degree!_

"…"

Naruto sweatdropped.

After a minute or so of doing nothing though, Naruto began to forget his surroundings a bit and really got into the music. He began dancing.

Then, there went his nice day-glow orange jacket.

_The four of us,_

_The royal we._

_He bangs the drum,_

_She's VIP._

_He's never done,_

_Got OCD._

_Our love is to,_

_The Nth degree._

He continued dancing, and all of a sudden, Sasuke had a sweaty black T-shirt on his face.

_Oh-oh,_

_Here we go,_

_Turn up the radio._

_Come on everybody,_

_To the Nth degree._

He moved his way over to the raven haired boy, still seated cross-legged on the floor. He hadn't moved an inch since the beginning of the game.

While shaking his hips in the other boys face, the blonde began to slowly unbutton his matching day-glow orange pants.

Before he realized what was happening, Sasuke was helping him pull them off.

_If you rock and roll,_

_Disco,_

_Everybody let's go._

_Come on everybody,_

_To the Nth degree._

Sasuke's POV:

Naruto was now dancing in front of me suggestively, in only some black boxers.

There was music playing in the background. Terrible stuff really. (Shame on you! This song is AWESOME!)

_And I've got my family,_

_And one big bed is all we need,_

_With Morningwood._

Naruto spun in a little circle.

Kami he has a good ass.

I can't help myself.

Naruto's POV:

I felt two cold hands wrap themselves around my waist. The next thing I knew, I was sitting in Sasuke's lap!

_Oh-oh,_

_Here we go,_

_Turn up the radio._

_Come on everybody,_

_To the Nth degree._

As I was squirming to get away, I heard a loud moan from underneath me.

Sasuke's POV:

OMG! Even though it's because he's trying to escape, he's practically giving me a lap dance!

"Mmmmmmmmm…"

Oh my gosh! Did I just moan? He must think I'm some kind of gay pervert! Oh, wait, I am!

Dessy-chan's POV:

I heard the unmistakable sound of Sasuke moaning.

"I think our plan is working quite well. Don't you think Zo-Zo?"

"Definitely."

Tachi-kun's POV:

Damn. These two are good.

I LOVE THIS SONG!

Sasuke's POV:

Oh, he stopped squirming.

Naruto's POV:

Oh, I give up. Just let him rape me. I'm not strong enough to get away, and even when I try, he just gets turned on! Weird gay pervert.

The song in the background… I can barely hear it anymore. I wonder what that sound is.

Oh Kami! That's Sasuke! He's panting!

"Ow!"

I felt something sharp on my ear. SASUKE JUST BIT MY EAR!

Sasuke's POV:

Well, he's not stopping me.

General POV:

Sasuke began licking and biting at the boy's earlobe. Then he kissed his way along the boys check and jawline.

He slid him off his lap and onto the floor, and then turned him so they were facing each other.

He moved closer, and kissed the small blonde boy full on the lips. Second time tonight.

As a pale hand began feeling its way up a bare, tanned chest, a tanned hand began working its way under the hemline of some white shorts.

And then…

The door opened…

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

**Hah! Another cliffy!**

**Well, at least Sasuke gets some action in this chappy.**

**I have to leave, that's why I'm ending it like this, but hopefully I'll have another chapter up by the end of today, if not, certainly one more tomorrow.**


	10. The sound of music

**Okay, here's my second chapter today.**

**Hotaru-ai: I hope this chappy is a bit more "gripping". Thanks for being meh only fan!**

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Tachi-kun's POV:

Go little brother!

I thought as I saw my brother and the blonde making out and feeling each other up on the floor of MY bedroom I might add.

I know. I'm such a good brother. I let my brother's little friends host last minute parties in my house, I buy them alcohol, I let them play truth or dare in my room, and provide mood music for them to make out with. You know you love me.

Zo-chan's POV:

Alright! SasuNaru yaoi plan phase two part three, COMPLETE.

I wonder how long until they notice we're here though.

Or…

I grabbed Neji-kun's hand and kissed him. As we began out own little makeout session, Dessy and Gaara got the drift and joined us. Soon after, I noticed Tachi-kun leave the room. Poor guy. He's alone as I far as I know. We really need to find him a girl. Or guy, hey I mean, just look how his brother swings.

Sasuke's POV:

When we broke for air, I felt my lungs were about to explode. Only then did I notice Despina, Gaara, Neji and Zoe were making out also. This is embarrassing.

Oh well.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAI—TWENTY MINUTES LATER—AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

General POV:

It was almost eleven o'clock. Tachi-kun had ordered some pizza, and the five of them were eating it while watching 'The Sound of Music'.

Of course, Zoe was the only one still awake. Most everyone had fallen asleep because they claimed the movie was boring.**(1)**

Naruto fell asleep on Sasuke's shoulder, and Sasuke in turn fell asleep leaning on Naruto's head. Itachi was sleeping in an armchair muttering weird things, and Dess fell asleep on the floor, and Gaara looked like he was sleeping, but his eyes were open, so it was hard to tell. Neji was sitting on the couch, fluttering in and out of consciousness. He would fall asleep then wake up again twenty minutes later, just to fall asleep again.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

**Well, this chapter totally sucked, I have no ideas, and am at a total writer's block stage. Please don't kill meh. Hoefully I'll have some better ideas tonight or tomorrow afternoon.**


	11. Hair!

**Okay, so I know I took some time off my normal one-a-day chapter posting, nut my chapters were getting worse and worse. So, Dessy, I give you a lot of credit on this chapter, because you talked on the phone with me for almost half an hour on the exact specifics of this chapter. This one's dedicated to you, so I hope you like it!**

**SO, I hope you like it, I know it's gonna be not my style so much, and it hopefully should be very descriptive…So, enough talking, here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: The Naruto series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but Zoe belongs to me, and so does the character Despina. Despina's actual soul belongs to her though. **

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Zoe's POV:

By the time the movie finished, Despina had woken up. I looked around the room.

Tachi was lying sideways in an armchair, one arm draped over the back of the chair, the other one hanging over the side. His legs were hanging over the other armrest at an angle, and his head was lolled back. The chair armrest his back was leaning on wasn't very tall, so he was slouched backwards. The "ribbon" keeping his long black hair in place had slipped out, and his hair was cascading down like a waterfall (forgive me for the weird analogies).

Because of this position, the black T-shirt he was wearing scrunched up to just above his navel. His black jeans too were rumpled, but only down at the ankles (sorry to any Tachi fangirls…). His mouth was open just slightly, a thin trail of drool shining silver on his cheek.

Gaara was sitting in another chair, staring straight ahead, legs crossed and arms folded over his chest. He looked exactly like he did when he was awake. Even his eyes were still open. The only sign that he was asleep was his even breathing.

Sasuke and Naruto were on a loveseat (you know those little two person couches?). Sasuke was leaning his cheek on the blonde's temple. He was on the left side of the couch, so his right arm was draped over the armrest, fingers hanging limp in the air. His other arm was lying on his lap. His face was as cold and emotionless as it was when he was awake.

Wow, these boys have like, only one emotion, don't they?

Naruto's cheek was on the raven haired teen's shoulder, his mouth in a wide grin. He looked like he was having a very good dream. Like Sasuke, his arms were on his lap and over the armrest. Aren't they adorable? They look just like a couple.

Neji sat on the couch next to me. He was so relaxed looking. His was sitting back, and his head leaned of to the right. His eyes were closed, and his mouth was set in a thin line.

"Hey Despina, I've got an idea." I whisper.

Despina's POV:

"Okay, what is it?" I ask in a hushed tone.

"Well, I was thinking…" Then there was a moment with one of those strange whispering things like in anime.

Ten Minutes Later:

Neji and Tachi sat, fully awake, tied to their seats.

"Okay Zo-Zo!"

"Yosh!"

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Gaara were now fully awake also.

"Nani, Sasuke, what are those two up to?" None of the boys had the courage to break the silence and question the girls.

"Shut up baka."

"I RESENT THAT!" Naruto yelled.

Zoe and I turned to glare daggers at him, flames in our eyes. He shrank back and mumbled something along the lines of "Gomen, gomen. Jeez, they're scary!"

Then we continued on what we were planning.

We slowly moved in, me going towards Tachi, Zoe taking Neji.

Zoe's POV:

"Oh Neji-kun" I said in a sing-songy tone, "don't worry, this won't hurt a bit… I think."

He looked shocked. I laughed.

He was now sitting upright, tied to the couch. I stand behind it, and take a chunk of his long brown hair in my hands.

"What are you doing to me?" He asks.

I don't answer.

I split the strand of hair into three smaller ones. Then, I begin braiding his hair.

At first he struggled, but after the first three or four, he gave up.

I made some thin tight ones, and some big loose ones. I didn't have any hair ties, but his hair was so long they only came undone a bit at the ends.

"Say, Neji-kun?"

"Yes?"

I leaned down and kissed him on the top of the head. "You're so cute."

"Thank you." He said in a smug, sarcastic tone. I give him a light punch on the arm. "You're supposed to compliment me back." I say before laughing it off.

Despina's POV:

I remember, in first or second grade when Zoe and I learned how to braid things. We were making dolls out of something, I think it was yarn, and the teacher told us to braid the arms to make them thicker. Neither of us knew how to braid, so she came over and taught us. Those kinds of things sure come in handy when you're braiding your cold bastard of a friend's older brother's hair.

I feel so special, I'm braiding Tachi-kun's hair!

I take another strand of the silky hair and make another braid.

Suddenly, an idea formed itself in my mind. "Neh, Tachi-kun, you have a girlfriend?"

"What?"

"You heard me, you have a girlfriend? Or…" I said staring at Sasuke and Naruto talking "a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I have a girlfriend."

"Really? What's her name? What's she like?"

"Well, her name is Sora."**(1)**

"That's such a pretty name!!!"

Tachi snorted in contentment.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back, okay?"

Zoe's POV:

I wonder what's Despina's up to. She had that look in her eye. She's got a plan. I'm guessing though that it has something to do with bothering Tachi. I mean, she was asking him if he had a girlfriend or not.

Despina's POV:

I ran upstairs and found a cell phone on a side table. I opened it. The banner on the bottom of the screen said "Itachi Uchiha". Perfect! I want to know what his room looks like, but I guess I'll have to look for it another time. I have bigger ideas right now.I scrolled through his contact list until I found the one labeled Sora. I hit the SEND button, and waited until someone picked up.

"Hi, is this Sora?"

"Well, that depends on who wants to know."

Wow, she seems just like Tachi's type already.

"I'm a friend of Tachi's."

"Who?"

Oh, right.

"Itachi."

"Oh! Okay, and how did you get his cell phone? Is he alright?"

Well, this is a perfect opportunity for a pun that I simply cannot pass up.

"Well, he's a bit tied up at the moment, but he was wondering if you wanted to come over."

"Okay, what's you trick?" She sounded skeptical. I wonder what it was that I said wrong. "Ita-kun has never invited me to his house before, and we've been dating for two and a half years already."

Wow, he really is anti-social. I wonder what he's trying to hide.

"Okay, well, see…" I then went on to tell her how Tachi was tied up to the couch and his hair was being braided. "You want to come help?"

"I'll be there in five minutes."

"That's awesome. See you then!"

I ran back downstairs.

Zoe's POV:

"Zo-Zo! Come here a sec, would 'ya?"

"Sure thing."

I went over to her, and she told me how she had called Sora and that she was coming over here right now.

"Wow, I knew he was anti-social, but come on!"

"I know! That's what I though!"

I walked back over to Neji. Who was currently untied and attempting to pick out the finer braids.

"Here, let me help you Neji-kun."

I picked up his hand, and put it in his lap. My fingers are much smaller than his, so it's easier for me to get the braids out. I leave only one little one in the back center of his head.

"Voila, tout fini!"**(2)**

'Thank you."

The doorbell rang.

Tachi's POV:

Why the hell am I tied up, and why did she braid my hair? What was she doing upstairs? I hope she didn't go into my room or anything.

Wait, the doorbell rang. Oh no… This is bad.

"Hey, don't answer that! This is my house! You can't answer the door! Come back here and untie me!!!"

She continues to the door and opens it. I gasp.

"S…S…Sora! What are you doing here?"

She laughs a bit under her breath, but then recomposes herself. "Someone called and invited me over."

"Oh, that was me." Despina says.

"You did what!?! And where'd you get her number?"

"Oh, I went upstairs and took your phone!" she said, brandishing a black RAZR in the air.

"I like the way you think!" Sora said. "Hey, as much as I want to play with Ita-kun's hair, can we go upstairs? I wanna see his room!" She said, a broad grin breaking out across her face.

Zoe's POV:

Sora's really pretty. She makes me think a bit of a female version of Tachi though. She has long, straight black hair, and dark brown eyes (Sorry, I can't remember what color they are without the Sharingan, but they're probably black. Real people's eyes don't work that way though, so brown will have to do.). She was very pale, and her lips were full and red.

I get up from the couch and follow the two upstairs.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

**Sora means Sky in Japanese**

**Tout fini means all finished in French**

**So, please tell me what you think of this chapter! It's pretty long, and I would keep going, but I think I'm gonna take a nap now. I'm sitting in a train going to New York City, and I have a MAJOR headache!!!**

**So, thanks again Dess for all your help, I hoe you like this one better. I know I shouldn't be introducing new characters like that because I can barely handle the ones I have already, but I'll see what I can do.**


	12. Itachi's room

**Okay, so this next chapter will be in the style of the last one too. More descriptive and all. I reread that last chapter, and I liked it a lot more than my other ones. **

**This chapter will also mainly be Zoe, Dess, and Sora, but hopefully in the next chapter, I'll let the guys in too.**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto,**

**I wish that I did too! (Please forgive the terrible disclaimer)**

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Sora's POV:

Oh. My. God.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Kawaii!!! Ita-kun! I love your room!!!"

I jumped on the bed. It was a queen size waterbed, and the soft light blue sheets were so comfortable. The bed was made up like one from a linens catalogue. There were two white pillows, some light blue throw pillows, the blankets and comforter were all neatly folded, there was a small white fleece blanket folded up at the foot of the bed, and there was even a matching lamp on the night table!

I looked around me at the light blue walls that were only a shade or two lighter than the bed sheets. There was a wooden desk with a small silver desk lamp on it, and a picture.

I get up and walk over to the desk. There are a few books and papers on it too. The picture is a picture of us in the park. Ita-kun asked some homeless man if he would take the picture for five dollars. His way of being really sweet without doing so directly.

There is a bookshelf leaning against the wall next to the window. The shelf contains many romances and classics. Some Shakespeare too. The view from the window is the house's back yard. There are a few trees, and a tire swing. Probably from when Sasuke-kun was little.

It's the first time I see him in person. Ita-kun showed me some pictures of him, but only those forced smile ones they take at school. He's really cute, and looks exactly like I imagine Ita-kun looked when he was little.

They both have the same, penetrating brown eyes and the hair too. That rare shade of black that looks sort of blue in the light. He'll make some girl really happy one day I hope, or maybe from the looks of what I saw downstairs in the living room, some boy.

There's a dressed on the other side of the window. It's made from the same wood as the des and the bed.

"Oh my gosh! Guys! Look at this!!!" I say while laughing. Despina and Zoe were still laughing at the amount of Icha Icha books on the shelf. I learned to get over those a long time ago when I caught him reading one while waiting for me before a date.

"What is it?" Despina asks.

"Look at this!" I say, pointing to the dresser.

Despina's POV:

I look towards where Sora is pointing. On top of the dresser are some aerosol cans and a few jars. I step closer so I can read the labels. They can't possible be what I think they are, can they?

They are. VO5 leave-in conditioner, ThermaSilk extra strong hold hair spray, and OH MY GOD!!! A set of professional foam hair curlers!!!!! This is just too good.

Zoe's POV:

"Umm… Sora? What's wrong with Tachi?"

There's a moment of silence while she tries to figure out what an appropriate response to my question is.

"Well… I can't honestly say. I have an idea though!"

Sora's POV:

I grab all the hair products I can carry, and then ask the other two girls to do the same. I go downstairs to where Ita-kun is tied to a chair hair partially braided waiting for me. I hope his brother and the other boys didn't untie them.

When we get downstairs, Ita-kun is still tied to the chair, but the other boys are free. Including the boy with the long brown hair.

Ita-kun looks at me in shock. "Oh no." He says in a pleading tone. "You didn't…"

"Oh, but I did." I say in my most evil voice.

Twenty minutes and a lot of hair products later:

Itachi's POV:  


My head feels very heavy. That, and also very sticky. I think they used at least two cans of my good hairspray on me. Note to self: Never leave those things in a place where they can be used against me.

Naruto's POV:

"Hey guys, I wonder what's in Sasuke's room! Like they say, the apple never falls very far from the bush or something like that…"

"Tree Naru-chan." Sasuke says with a smirk. "Go ahead, but you'll never find anything worth laughing at.

"We'll see" I say with a mischievous grin.

I head up the stairs, and Sasuke remains sitting there, watching me leave. The girls, Neji and Gaara follow after me.

I open the door to Sasuke's room, and laugh at the plainness of it all.

The bed is a double with a simple wooden frame, the sheets are dark blue, there are two matching dark blue pillows lying on the bed, and the sheets are made. There is a desk, a dresser and a bookshelf made of the same material as the bed frame. The shelf is covered in school textbooks, classics and some other big books, and the desk is neatly made, with all the books and papers in a stack, and the pens in a tray. I see his usual dark blue backpack propped up again the desk chair. There is nothing on the dresser.

"Wow. He's right. We really won't find anything in here."

"Jeez, it's like no one lives here…" Zoe says from behind me.

"…" Says Gaara.

"…" Says Neji.

"What a loser…" Says Despina.

"I think Despina took the words right out of my mouth." Says Sora.

"Well, I'm going to so a little detective work. There's no way someone can be this boring." I walk over to the desk. There are three drawers.

In the first drawer are some more pens, pencils, erasers, pencil lead and some envelopes and index cards. Nothing there.

I open the second drawer. This one is just as neat as the first. Some empty notebooks, and one or two full of school notes from last year. Nothing there again.

I try the third drawer. There are some folders in here. I open the one labeled 7th grade. It's a pile of papers and report cards that I'm guessing were from seventh grade. On top of the pile is his school picture. One of those cheesy headshots they take for no good reason.

He hasn't changed much in all the time I've known him. I met Sasuke when I transferred to his elementary school in 5th grade.

In this picture, he's wearing a black turtleneck, and his skin is still as pale as ever. His black hair is styled in the same way, but it's a bit longer. The background is gray, and he's not even trying to smile. Wow…

I take the picture out of the folder and put it on the floor next to me.

I take the picture out of the 8th grade folder. It's so similar that it might as well have been a double of the last one. The only difference was that this turtleneck was gray, and the background was dark blue.

The sixth grade and fifth grade pictures aren't much different form the first two either. I put them all in a pile on the floor, the eighth grade picture on top, the fifth grade on one the bottom.

I take out the fourth grade file. These are the ones I really want to see. Sasuke before I met him.

The fourth grade picture isn't much different either. I'm disappointed. I guess I had been waiting to see some drastic change or something. I put it in the pile.

I take out the third grade picture and gas in shock. This Sasuke is smiling, a big, wide goofy grin. He's wearing a light green T-shirt, and his black hair is long and pulled back into a ponytail, very much resembling Itachi's.

I look at the second grade picture. Another smile, and more colors. This time he's wearing red. The background is yellow. Who is this person? I put all the pictures in a pile. The smiling Sasuke from first grade until third at the bottom, and the angry Sasuke from fourth until eighth on top. I slip the stack into my pocket.

"Well guys, I guess there's nothing here." I say.

I wonder what happened to Sasuke between third and fourth grade.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

**Okay people, that's it for this chapter. Rather uneventful I know, but I'm at a loss for ideas right now. I think that the chapter after next or sometime around then will be a SasuNaru, and then a DesGaa, then a ZoeNeji, and then I think I'll even throw in an ItaSora chapter.**

**Jan ne!**


	13. Sasuke, you're so ano

**Okay peeps, I'm sitting on a train now coming back home from New York City. Heh.**

**Well, that was random and useless information. I'm sure you're all jealous of my nothingness. Ooh! I watched 'Rent' on Broadway!!! It was really good!!! And also so sad.**

**Disclaimer: Guess who doesn't own Naruto? ME!!!**

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

General POV:

"Okay Sass , we admit defeat. We didn't find anything particularly incriminating." Said Dess after the group of us came back downstairs.

"Hn."

"Sasu-can! You're so cold!" Zoe complained.

"Hn."

Itachi came out of the bathroom. His hair was damp from having taken a long shower to get all the hairspray out of his hair. It was now back to its usual long, straight, black self.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL (FRIDAY)

Sasuke's POV:

Thank Gosh it's Friday. This week has been very tiring. And, although I'll never say it, I'm glad those guys set me up with Naruto like that. He's so cute. Oh no, I didn't just think that.

Must revert back to the messed up emo kid…

I take my regular desk at the back of the classroom. I look at it. The laminated wooden surface is scratched with names, initials, drastic confessions of love, declarations of boredom, and some useless profanities.

One thing though catches my attention. I think it's a poem. Either that or song lyrics of some sort. It's written in fine black marker, in messy printed handwriting. The lines of writing are slanted and it's a bit hard to make out, but after a few minutes of staring at it, I managed to decipher it.

_You think you know me,_

_But it's only the surface you've scratched._

_You think you've listened to me,_

_But I haven't told you anything yet._

_You don't know how deep my suffering goes,_

_The many layers I'm afraid to expose,_

_Maybe one day you'll see the true me,_

_But by then I'll be long gone._

_I try to ask you what is wrong,_

_You tell me nothing that hasn't been bothering you all along._

_I try to listen to what you have to say,_

_But I can't help feeling you're leaving something out._

_So I'll listen as best as I can for now,_

_Because I know that that is all I can do,_

_And one day when you're ready to come out,_

_I'll be right there beside you._

Naruto's POV:

I don't know why I'm here now. It's still ten minutes before class starts, and I'm never early. I'm actually almost never on time either…

I walk into homeroom thinking that it should be empty, but there, sitting at his usual desk in the back of the room is Sasuke.

He's staring down at his desk, as if he should be reading a book, but there is none there. He hasn't noticed me yet. I stare at him a moment longer, the way his black bangs fall down gracefully framing his face, so long they almost touch the desk, his dark eyes concentrating on something with a passion. The way the ends of his hair look blue from the sun streaming through the windows of the classroom. How his pale features look even paler, and the soft shadows cast by his profile.

He looks so peaceful, so… pretty.

Did I really just think that?

I take a seat up in the third row of the classroom, my back to him.

Gaara's POV:

I'm going to be late. There are five minutes until school starts, and I've just woken up. I have a headache. Maybe I just won't go to school at all today. That's a good idea.

Then I think better of it. I don't want to be around here right now. My sister's school is closed today for some reason, and she's having a bunch of friends over. It's not that she'll tell anyone I'm skipping, I just don't want to get stuck here with them.

So I drag myself up out of bed. The cold air hits me suddenly, and I shiver a bit. The wooden floor is also cold against the bare soles of my feet.

I walk over to my closet, dragging my feet the whole way. I open it, and pull out the first clothes I find.

Five minutes later, I'm outfitted in baggy black cargo pants and a red T-shirt attempting to drag a brush through my bedhead. It's not a feat easily done, and I'm in no mood for trying today, so I just leave it.

Downstairs, my sister Temari is sitting at the table eating some pancakes.

"Gomen Gaara-kun, I didn't think you were ever gonna wake up, so I fed yours to Kankuro." She says her mouth still full.

I grab a glass of water from the tap. It's warm.

"Feh." I put on my sneakers that are sitting near the door, take my backpack and head out the door. It's only a ten minute walk to school. I should only be about twenty minutes late. It's okay though. I have math first period, and I hate math.

Neji's POV:

I'll be five minutes early to school, as usual. I have a fixed morning schedule.

It's chilly outside. I should have brought my jacket. I'm going to freeze today in my black jeans and gray short sleeved shirt.

I know I'm going to get some comments on it, but I take the "ribbon" (I just don't really know how to describe the string or ribbon thing whatever it is that Neji and Itachi use to keep their hair in a ponytail.) out of my hair and let the long brown strands fall down over my shoulders. Since my hair goes down almost to my waist, when I let it hang loose like this, it covers my arms almost down to the elbows, keeping me a bit warmer. I can live with the idiots outside who call me a girl.

This however, I cannot accept.

"Hey cutie! What's up?" some idiot behind me says. I haven't seen him before. I think he's a tenth grader. I keep on walking. Hopefully if I ignore him, he'll get tired of taunting me and go away.

"Hey, baby, I'm talking to you. Aren't you a bit young for high school?"

Just continue ignoring him.

"Hey, why don't you stop and talk to me baby? I won't hurt you."

He's going much too far. Most of the idiots give up after about two minutes. He's been following me since I got the steps of the school. I'm almost to my locker by now. I can't help but hear a few sniggers from the other students hanging out in the halls.

"Come on baby, let me take you out or something."

That's it.

I turn.

"Will you please stop following me? It's rather obnoxious on your part, and I have a class to get to." I look at him very seriously.

"Woah dude, you're a guy? Oh man, I totally though you were a chick, with the hair!" He doubles over laughing as if he just made a hilariously funny joke. I simply sigh and turn around to leave.

"Usuratonkachi." I mutter under my breath.

"What did you say?" He asks. Apparently he's recovered from his previous fit of laughter.

I go back to ignoring him.

He starts following me again. "Hey, I'm talking to you freshman."

Out of sight, out of mind.

"Well?"

Unless you're a complete idiot.

I turn just in time to duck the fist that is thrown in my direction.

I step aside as he throws his fist again.

I know I can't win against him if it's just a matter of strength. He's taller than me. I know some martial arts, but only because it's a mandatory part of gym class here, which means that he knows more than I do. Luckily he's not very good, otherwise I might not have been able to dodge him.

Zoe's POV:

Despina and I are walking to our lockers. The warning bell just rang, so we now have five more minutes to dump all our books in our lockers and get to class.

We're walking down the whitewashed hallways, past rows of lockers painted an ugly green color talking about this awesome anime called 'Gravitation' when I see Neji. His back is towards us, and he's wearing his hair down.

He it looks like he's talking to someone, but then he ducks, and I see a fist right where his head used to be. Then he sidesteps another one. I run over to him.

There's some weird tenth grader there. He's so immersed in trying to hit Neji that he doesn't even take note of me as I walk up behind him at hit him over the head with science textbook.

He collapses on the ground. He's not unconscious or anything, I didn't hit him that hard, he just wasn't expecting it.

"Don't fuck with my boyfriend bastard."

I walk over to Neji and throw my right arm over his shoulder.

The guy is about to get up, but I slam my foot in from of him.

Then I take Neji's hand in mine and walk down the hall. Despina catches up to us quickly and begins walking alongside us.

"Dude, why didn't you just hit him or something? What's the use of two years of kung fu if you don't use it for anything?" She asks me.

"Eh, not worth it."

Despina's POV:

After we put all our stuff in our lockers, we go to class. There's one minute till the bell rings. Naruto is sitting in the third row, his forehead on the desk. I think he's sleeping.

Sasuke is sitting in the back row, staring out the window absentmindedly.

I take a seat behind Naruto. There are two seats to my left. Zoe takes a seat to my right, then Neji takes the seat to the right of her.

Most students are already in class by the time the bell rings. Gaara isn't though. I wonder what happened to him.

The last person to come into class is Nara Shikamaru, but with Yamanaka Ino following close behind him.

He looks around the room, and ends up taking the seat to my left. Ino sits next to him. I'm about to protest when he falls asleep. Jeez, what a lazy guy… The second he gets into class he goes back to sleep!

Oh well. It's five minutes into class and Gaara's not here yet. Maybe he's out sick or something. Then again, our sensei isn't here either, but that's nothing unusual. It's only a fifty minute class, but he's always late by at least half an hour. Some days he doesn't even show at all. Hatake Kakashi. What a messed up guy.

Shikamaru's POV:

"Shika-kun! Wake up Shika!" Gah, it's that noisy girl again. How troublesome.

"No, I'd rather sleep."

Probably shouldn't have said that. It's bound to get her seriously annoyed.

"Shika-kun! Don't be like that!"

I turn my head the other way.

Gaara's POV:

I'm only ten minutes late after all, but I'm here. It's not like it matters anyway though, if Kakashi-sensei was already here, I'd be very surprised.

I enter the classroom. That Nara guy is in my seat.

I look at Despina. She's in the middle of a heated conversation with Zoe. She doesn't even notice that I'm here.

Wait, am I… jealous? No. No possible way.

I take the only available seat. The one in the back row next to none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

He is staring out at the window, that is until I step in front of it to sit in the desk.

"Do you mind?" He asks. I can tell he's rather pissed that I interrupted his daydreaming.

"Mind what?" I ask as innocently as I'm able.

"You're in my way."

"Blame the Nara boy. He's in my seat."

"Hn."

He turns away from me to stare at the wall.

I take my seat, and trace my finger along the edge of the desk. I hit a groove on the side where someone used something, probably a key to carve their name into the desk. It's a sharp edge, and it cuts my finger. I watch as a drop of crimson blood makes its way out of the small tear in my skin.

It's really a beautiful color, and it looks all the better contrasting with my pale skin. The droplet gets larger, and larger until it breaks. It drips down the side of my finger like a tear, then slides off and hits the desk. Then another drop, then another.

"Bandaid?"

I look up from the desk, and realize, slightly embarrassed that I must have just totally spaced out.

It's that guy, the one that usually sits next to Nara. What's his name again? Oh, right Akamichi Chouji.

"No thanks." I reply curtly. I look back down at my finger, and lick of the trail of blood. It is warm, and has a salty, metallic taste to it.

Akamichi looks at me with a look on his face hat plainly screams WIERDO. Then he turns away to face the font of the class. I see him slip a bag of chips out of his desk. The crunching sound is fairly annoying.

LUNCH

Zoe's POV:

Despina, Neji and I go to our usual spot, outside in the courtyard under the big shady oak. It's fall now, so there aren't many leaves left on the trees branches. The poor thing looks so naked without its leaves.

I sit, leaning against the tree's wide trunk. Naruto and Sasuke come over to join us a few minutes later also. Next to come over is Gaara.

"Gaara-kun! Where were you today? I thought you were out sick or something cause I didn't see you!" Despina says, obviously excited that he's back.

"I was late. I sat in the back of the room because it was the only empty desk."

"Oh, you should have said something! We would have pushed Shikamaru onto the floor!" I say.

"No doubt. Did you hear how Zoe saved Neji's ass this morning?" Naruto says excitedly.

"What?" Neji asked confused. "How did you find out about that?"

"Oh, news spreads fast. I heard about it in the hallway. Some people who saw it. Must have been pretty funny. Wish I had been there!" He continues talking animatedly.

"Some tenth grader was like, stalking Neji, trying to get his number or something like that, like apparently, the guy honestly thought he was a girl! So then, when he finds out, the guy tries to beat him up, but then Zoe comes in and kicks his ass!"

"Umm… Naruto, it wasn't really like that…"

"Yeah, well, whatever."

I sigh.

I take out my lunch, a tuna sandwich and a small carton of orange juice. I would have packed something better, but I was too lazy this morning.

Des is eating her usual peanut butter and jelly. (Remember when you had one of those like, every day for a year??? )

Naruto is eating a cup of instant ramen, courtesy of the school cafeteria microwave. Neji is eating an apple, and Gaara is sipping a Coke. Sasuke isn't eating anything.

"Jeez Sasuke, you're so ano."

"Hn."

"So what?" Naruto asks.

"Ano. Like, anorexic. I mean, he barely ate any of the pizza his brother ordered yesterday either!" I state very matter-of-factly.

"Hn."

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

**Okay, I know that this chapter wasn't very good at all, but you know what? Deal. Hah. I'm such a bitch.**


	14. Important Author's Note

**The poem in the last chapter was supposed to have a separation in it, because it's from two different points of view. It should look like this:**

You think you know me,  
But it's only the surface you've scratched.  
You think you've listened to me,  
But I haven't told you anything yet.  
You don't know how deep my suffering goes,  
The many layers I'm afraid to expose,  
Maybe one day you'll see the true me,  
But by then I'll be long gone.

CHANGE IN POV

I try to ask you what is wrong,  
You tell me nothing that hasn't been bothering you all along.  
I try to listen to what you have to say,  
But I can't help feeling you're leaving something out.  
So I'll listen as well as I can for now,  
Because I know that's all I can do,  
And one day when you're ready to come out,  
I'll be right there beside you.


	15. Christmas Lights

**Okay, sorry for not updating in like, a million years.**

**I'm in Maine skiing, and I've been working on some other stuff. I spent a few days on 'More than one way to die', which is the sequel fic to 'More than one way to win'. Also, I wrote three chapters in my other new fic '50 NejiHina Oneshots'. I know I shouldn't have started another fic when I can't even keep the many that I already have going. _Sweatdrop_**

**Oh, here's something I forgot to put in the author's note. I got a comment (you know who you are) on the name Sora. Said person told me that Sora is the name of someone from Final Fantasy. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT. I'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING FINAL FANTASY RELATED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE. (That I know of/remember.)**

**So, this fic starts on Saturday before Christmas, and it then skips onwards to Monday, Christmas day.**

**There's no school on that Monday, so Itachi is going to throw a Christmas party.**

**THIS IS A SASUNARU CHAPTER! SHONNEN-AI ONLY THOUGH…**

**I'm not sure if I'll even get t the party in this chapter. You might have to wait until the next one…**

Neji's POV:

I went to go get my mail today (Saturday), and was rather shocked to find a shiny golden envelope on top of the stack. It was addressed to 'Mr. Hyuuga Neji', and the letters were in cursive. I open it, and inside is a plain white card. Inside the card however, are words written in raised golden cursive.

_Mr. Uchiha Itachi Invite you, Mr. Hyuuga Neji, to a Christmas party._

_The party will be held on Christmas day, at 9pm, at the Uchiha manor._

_Feel free to bring any CD's or DVD's you wish to watch/listen to during the party._

_Invited are: Ms. D. Despina,_

_Ms. U. Zoe_

_Ms. Aka Sora _(don't question the name, it was all I could think of)

_Mr. Sabaku no Gaara_

_Mr. Uzumaki Naruto_

_Mr. Uchiha Sasuke_

_Mr. Uchiha Itachi_

_And of course yourself_

_Please feel free to bring any gifts you may have for any of the invited._

_Looking forward to seeing you there,_

_Uchiha Itachi_

To put it bluntly, I was dumbfounded.

Zoe's POV:

Saturday morning, I went to go get the mail, and was pleasantly surprised to find a shiny golden envelope.

After drooling over its "uber shinyness" for a minute or so, I read the card inside.

"Dessy! We're going to a Christmas party at Tachi's on Monday night!"

"Yoshu! Is-"

"Of course Gaara's invited. Neji and Naruto and Sora too!"

I hand her the envelope.

"OMG! It's so shiny!"

"I know!"

Gaara's POV:

Party.

Bah humbug.

I guess I have plans for Christmas night.

Sora's POV:

_Inward squeals_

I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE parties!

Sasuke's POV:

"Aniiki, you did what?!?"

"A simple Christmas party of course!"

Naruto's POV:

Yay! Party!!!

**AN: Sorry about all the short POV's, but I couldn't think of anything to write…**

Sasuke's POV:

Well, at least it's late at night, so it shouldn't interfere with my other Christmas plans.

Speaking of which…

I pick up the phone and call Naruto.

"Hellooooo?" His sing songy voice sound almost exactly the same on the phone as it does in person.

"Hello Dobe."

"Oh! Hey Sasuke! I just got the invitation. Of course I'll be there!"

"Great…" I say with as much enthusiasm as I can muster (not much). "Hey, Naruto, do you have any plans on Christmas day? Other than the party that is."

"Ummm… nope, don't think I do. Why?"

"Good. I'll see you at my house at 5pm."

"Huh?"

Instead of answering, I hang up.

Naruto's POV:

4:50 pm on Christmas Day

I'm not exactly sure why, but I'm walking to Sasuke's house.

I'm wearing a red coat (It's Christmas, so I took off the orange one), and black pants and sneakers.

I'm two minutes late by the time I arrive at the Uchiha manor. I'm once again struck by its awesome hugeness.

I ring the doorbell, and Sasuke answers.

"Baka, you're late."

"Oh come on Sasuke, take the stick out of your ass. It's only two minutes!"

"Hn."

He takes a long black coat, and puts it on over his long sleeved black shirt and pants. Jeez, so much holiday spirit…

"We're going." He says coolly.

"Going where?" I ask him.

"You'll see." I'm pretty sure I see a smirk on his face. And while that may discourage most people, it does nothing to stop me. As is my nature, my curiosity gets the better of me.

I'm getting more and more confused though as Sasuke leads me past blocks and blocks of dark houses.

He stops suddenly in the middle of some deserted street. As I'm not looking where I'm going, I crash right into his back.

I stumble forwards and fall, taking Sasuke down with me. I manage to catch myself on my hands and knees at the last second, but he isn't as lucky. He falls face first into a pile of snow.

He rolls over onto his back, and starts blushing madly. I do too once I realize the position we're in. He's laying in the snow on his back, and my hands are on either side of his head, and my knees on either side of his waist.

There's still some snow on his face though…

Sasuke's POV:

'_Well, I guess it's a do or die situation now.'_

"Naruto, you have some snow on your face." I say leaning upwards.

He just blushes more.

I lick some snow off his ever reddening cheek.

"S…Sasuke! What are you doing?"

"What? Is something wrong Naru-kun?" I whisper into his ear as innocently as I'm able. I stretch his name out.

Then he did something I didn't expect.

He pushed me down roughly with one hand, while still supporting himself with the other. The back of my head hits the snow hard.

"Nothing's wrong at all, Sasu-chan. You've got some snow on _your_ lips though." He says softly before crushing our lips together in a kiss.

His tongue begs for entry into my mouth, and I willingly acquiesce. His tongue roams my mouth. He tastes like ramen.

Out little battle of tongues goes on until he pulls away a minute or two later, panting. I'm getting a bit dizzy from the lack of air too.

Naruto gets up and brushes the snow off his knees as if nothing ever happened, not even bothering to help me up.

"So, Sasuke, what did you want to show me anyway?"

I get up and check my watch. 5:29pm. Perfect.

"Just wait."

My watch beeps at 5:30, and hundreds of tiny, twinkling Christmas lights go on all down the street. Naruto's eyes widen in amazement.

"Wow! Sasuke! It's amazing! How did you find this?"

I think a moment before answering truthfully.

"I've come here alone every Christmas for the past five or six years. They all turn on their lights at 5:30pm on Christmas night."

He turns towards me.

"Hey, Sasuke? Thanks."

"You're welcome, dobe."

He hugs me, burying his face in my chest. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and hold him close to me, my shin resting in his beautiful golden hair.

We stare at the lights together for another twenty minutes or so before heading back to my place.

By the time we get back, it's already 6:15pm. I decide to order some pizza, since both of us are getting hungry.

Itachi's POV:

I come home from the party store, and I find my brother and his little blonde friend sitting on the couch watching the 'Fullmetal Alchemist' movie and eating pizza. Naruto is talking animatedly, and Sasuke just stares and listens. They'd make such a cute couple. They remind me a bit of myself and Sora. She talks, and I listen.

"Hey you two."

"'Sup Itachi?" Naruto asks, his mouth still full of pizza.

"Welcome home Aniiki."

"Hey, Sasuke, why doesn't Naruto just stay until the party?"

"Uh… Okay. Naruto?"

"Sure, but the Christmas gifts I had for people are back at my place."

"Well, I've got nothing better to do all night, so why don't we go get them? I've still got to go pick up a gift or two anyway." Sasuke says. It's so obvious that it's just a desperate attempt to spend more time with the other boy, and yet somehow he doesn't notice.

"Sure, but Sasuke, while you're out, could you go the store and get some eggnog?"

"Okay."

The two of them leave together, and I set about decorating the house.

**Voila, another chapter. Yay for Sasunaruness!!!**

**Okay, so it wasn't very good, I'll admit. Reviews, constructive criticism and flames are all appreciated… I think.**

**I'll be home soon, so hopefully I'll be able to update more.**

**MERRY X-MAS/OTHER WINTER HOLIDAYS!!! (It's not that I don't acknowledge the other ones, but I'm too lazy to type them all out.)**


	16. Spring Break Plans

**Well, since I haven't updated in way too long, again, I'm deciding to skip the party. It's way past X-mas anyway…**

**Here's what would have happened at the party…**

**Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara and Itachi would have gotten drunk. Very drunk.**

**Dess, Sora and I would have abused their drunken impaired judgment to make them do stupid things…**

**NOTE: WE'RE SKIPPING A FEW MONTHS INTO THE FUTURE…**

**What you missed during the "time skip"…**

**Gaara grew A LOT. He's now 5 foot 5 inches, and Des is 5 foot 8… Happy now Dess? I evened it out more.**

**Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Sora, and I didn't grow at all. How sad…**

**Naruto and Sasuke are officially dating! They don't want anyone to know (including the rest of us…), but we know anyway!**

**Things to remember in this chapter:**

**Sasuke's family has a shit load of money.**

**Despina and I are from the United States, not Japan.**

**Okay, and after all that ranting, ON TO THE CHAPTER!!**

Spring Break Plans

(I don't know if there really is spring break in Japan, but too bad. I'm making it two weeks long, and it just so happens that it falls on the same dates as American spring break, which I'm also making two weeks… I don't know how long it really is, I'm in middle school…)

"Wewt! Two weeks without school! It's gonna be awesome!" Exclaimed a blonde as the final bell rang.

"Yosh! You said it Naruto!"

"Oh yeah!!" Despina and Zoe were both very excited, and showing it by skipping around campus and running backwards like maniacs, occasionally waving their arms in the air.

Sasuke, Neji and Gaara remained rather indifferent, but we all know they were screaming for joy on the inside…

"So, what are we gonna do for two weeks? Anyone already got plans?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"Well, Dess and I have tickets from our parents to go to Boston for a week and a half."

"What! Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?" Gaara and Neji screamed in a panic. (Heh, I just love those two. HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARA-KUN! Yes, I know it was yesterday…)

"Well… uhh… you see, about that…" Zoe said nervously, not really knowing how to answer their question.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke, you going anywhere that I should know of?"

"Well, Sora's staying at our place for the whole two weeks, because her parents are in Kyoto. Mom, Dad, and Itachi told me to go somewhere. Anywhere. Particularly somewhere out of the country. My parents feel like I need more "foreign experience"… So, I suppose I'm gonna end up going somewhere. You got any plans Dobe?"

"No." he said sadly.

"Well then, you're coming with me."

"Huh? Coming where?"

"I don't know. Wherever it is I'm going… Wherever they send me off to. I'm not going alone. Too boring."

"Alright! Thank you Sasuke!" He said in a rather girly voice before glomping the taller boy.

"Naruto. Let. Go. Can't. Breathe."

"Oh. Sorry Sasuke!" He scratched the back of his head nervously.

Despina tried desperately to change the subject.

"So, Gaara, Neji, you guys going anywhere?"

A resounding NO from the two.

'_Jeez, why are they in such a bad mood?'_ Zoe and Despina wondered.

Oh how oblivious they can be…

Gaara's POV:

'_How could she not tell me that she was going somewhere? And, so far away!!! I don't have internet at home, so I can't even e-mail her! And there's no way I'm going into that library again. Oh no. Last time I went there, those creepy little kids thought I was there to tell them a story! Whoever said children were innocent had it way wrong. It was almost an hour before the real guy showed up and untied me from the chair!'_

"Well, see you guys tomorrow or something…" I said as I turned the corner onto my street.

An evil plan was forming in my mind.

"Temari!!! I need you to do something for me!"

"What do you want now Gaara?"

"You're planning on going to New York over break, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm coming."

"Huh?"

"I said I'm coming."

"Sure… whatever little brother. You're just not hanging around with me. So you might want to bring a friend. I'm bringing one too, so I'm sure Uncle Baki (yes, I'm making him their uncle), won't mind."

"Whatever. I'm going to take a bus to Boston anyway."

"Boston? Why there?"

"No reason."

I walk off to my room and lock the door.

I dial Neji's number on my cell phone.

"Neji. It's Gaara."

"Eh? What do you want?"

"We're going to Boston over summer break. My sister insisted that I take someone."

"Okay…" I could tell he sounded a bit confused by the whole situation.

I know I could have said no to Temari about bringing a friend, but hey. I'm sure he felt the same way I did. And, his uncle's such a tightass, I'm sure he'd never let him go.

I'm a nice guy.

**So, this chapter sucks, right?**

**Well, in the next chapter, Despina and Zoe are shopping in Boston, and go to a restaurant with some old friends.**

**Guess who they run into?**

**Warning: There will be much jealousy and glomping…**


	17. The first mini series omake, Zoe's POV

**Yosh! Here's the first in the mini series of really messed up kinda pervy omake theatre dream oneshot thingies!! Longest title ever much?**

**Zoe's messed up mind (Remember, this is all just a dream. A really good dream.)**

Zoe was sitting in her small dark and quiet bedroom singing along to a really tragic AMV with the song 'Listen to you heart' by D.H.T. when the door creaked open. From her spot sitting on the computer chair by her desk with her knees pulled up tightly to her chin, the black haired girl cringed. (A/N: I died my hair black, so it's no longer brown… DUR)

"Gah! The light! It burns us!!!" She hissed as the light from the hallway flooded her space. The next thing she saw however made her forget all about her schizophrenic and vampiric tendencies. She jumped off the chair, bounded over to the door, and glomped the figure standing there with an inhuman strength. (A/N: yes, I've been known to do that sometimes…)

"Ji-kun! You look so adorable! Who did this to you?!? Tell me so I may shower them with praise for their awesomeness!"

Because there in the doorway was Hyuuga Neji, with his hair tied in two ponytails over his shoulders with shiny black ribbons. He was wearing a little gothic Lolita style dress, black with little bits of lace on the hem.

"I was hoping you would help me."

"Oh? Help you with what Neji-chan?" He looked extremely frustrated by Zoe's inability to be at all serious.

"I was hoping you'd help me get out of this… thing! It's stuck, and I can't reach the zipper!" Zoe looked at him, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"You want me to help you… _get out_… of your clothes Ji-kun?"

"Umm… yes?" This last statement/question was whispered, because he seemed to be getting increasingly nervous as Zoe started walking towards him. For every step she took forwards, he took one backwards until she had him pinned up against the back wall. She leaned closer and kissed him softly on the lips, her fingers toying with his little ponytails. (A/N: or would they be considered pig tails in this sense?) She pulled back and smirked when he blushed slightly, then leaned in and kissed him again. His lips opened just a little bit, and she took full advantage of the moment to let her tongue slip in. She traced the warm contours of his little mouth, exploring every corner before pulling out to nibble on his lower lip a little. Her hand slipped behind his back, and she pulled him off the wall, dragging him into her bedroom, without breaking the kiss.

She pushed him down onto the empty chair, and sat on the edge of his lap lightly. She pulled away, one hand still fidgeting with his hair, the other behind his back.

"So, about this dress…" He said meekly.

She used both hands to pull the now unzipped dress down over his shoulders slipping the top part down to his waist, exposing his chest, but still leaving his legs covered. Her frigid hands roamed over his stomach. He gasped.

"Your hands!" he said softly. "They're so cold!"

Zoe grinned. "They're always like that. I've been told it's because I have no soul…" Zoe leaded her head on his bare shoulder and spaced out a bit. The two rested in silence for a few long moments. Until Neji felt something warm and wet against his shoulder that is. He took Zoe by the shoulders and lifted her so the two were looking each other in the eye.

"Why are you crying?" He wondered, concern evident in his voice.

Zoe wiped the offensive tears away with the back of her right hand. "It's nothing. Really." Neji gave her the look of uber skepticism.

Zoe just laughed half-heartedly and buried her face in his warm chest. A minute later, she was asleep. Neji shifted her off his lap and onto the bed which, because of the size of the room was about a foot away from the chair. He pulled the covers up over her chin, and leaned down in front of her mirror.

"Now." He muttered to himself. "About these ribbons."

Little did he know, Zoe had woken up when he moved her, and was now watching him from behind, struggling to free his hair.

Cold hands clasped over warm ones.

"Here. Let me help you with those." Zoe whispered softly.

When his hair was free, she crawled back into bed, pulled the covers over her head, and fell asleep again, a smile on her sleeping face.

Neji walked out of the room and slipped the door shut soundlessly.

"Don't cry." He said sadly to no one in particular.

From her haven under the blankets, Zoe smiled even broader.

**Well, that was weird, and in case any of you are wondering why that spazz-assy girl started randomly crying, it's because I do that sometimes… When good things happen, I sometimes get all depressed. Yeah, I'm strange, I know.**

**I love you Neji!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
